1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing artistic effects on flat glass surfaces, or other surfaces such as plastic, and a product which is an attractive artistic series of color gradations. More particularly this invention contemplates the placement of colored material upon chromatographic plates which are plates used for the separation of materials that are placed upon a body of absorbant material which is affixed to a glass plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as understood by the applicant covers the art of decorating on glass and the art of forming artistic effects by chemical processes or diffusion of dye stuffs into a material.
In the field of decorating on glass: U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,378 discloses a process which requires pressing a sheet of flexible film on a coating until it dries; U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,787 describes a process where colors are worked on the surface of a transparent plate in order to simulate marble; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,473 shows a multi-layered technique for producing decorative effects on glass.
In the field of processing chemicals and diffusion, U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,872 shows a process where two agents react chemically as distinguished from a mere disolving effect, to spread or draw the color over the paper and thereby vary the color distribution over the portions or the paper wet by the two agents; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,912 relates to a decorative crystalization process which uses an aqueous solution containing sodium barbital and a gel forming substance and having a pH between 5.5 and 9.0; and U.S. Pat. No. 396,116 describes a process for producing decorative designs which depends upon hop infusion to immediately act to break up or rupture the acidulated pigment at such points as may be suitable for production of the decorative effect.
In the field of chromatographic plate manufacture, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,217 describes an abrasion resistant plate which may be used with this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,414 describes a method of separating and analyzing water-soluble polyfunctional materials such as the carbohydrates and related substances by selective absorption. U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,336 describes a type of chromatographic plate which is constructed of a metal oxide bonded to the substrate by an inorganic metal oxide binder. The above patents which relate to chromatographic plate techniques describe plates which may be used with the invention herein described.